Eternity
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: The Dog Lord of the Western forest has watched her for months, but he had only just come to realize what she means to him. One-shot Sessh/Rin to thank my InuYasha watchers V


**A little One-Shot to Thank my InuYasha viewers for my 100 author alerts ^^**

**Really hardly any point, but it has Lemon :D**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

A flash of white darted through the tall trees and dappled lights that flitted through the sparse spaces between the leaves, intelligent red eyes quickly assessing the dangers and scents of the forest, four paws moving swiftly over the lush greenery, his claws raking into the soil and sending up bits of gravel and dirt as he moved with skillful agility. His nose turned to the sun, the sinking ball of fire casting pinks and oranges across his lands, the colours splashing across his coat highlighting the tips with golds and burnt oranges, his fangs bared as he growled softly.

It had been mere minutes since he had sensed the intruder in his lands, on the opposite boarder as luck would have it. If time continued as it was, he would reach the other end of his territory by nightfall, perhaps missing his intruder entirely, though he doubted that would happen; the oddly enticing scent was only moving inwardly towards the center, towards the river. The demon smirked inwardly, considering that he should no longer call her an intruder after she had come to his lands for many moon cycles now, coldest of night, hottest of summers, all to see him; just a glance was all he needed to satisfy himself.

At first.

Keeping his distance, the Lord of the Western Lands had eyed her from afar, her beauty striking and surpassing all others, be they demon or human. Pale skin that practically glowed in the moon's silver rays, brown eyes that were only a few shades lighter than her dark brown almost black hair that flowed down her back, a stark contrast to her pale flesh; her figure was slender, perfectly proportioned even under the kimonos she wore, the fabric often held together with beautiful slender hands as she would bend down to his level when he had remained in his beast-like form, her smile as innocent and as pure as she was.

Slowly, the dog demon found a way to approach her, his dog appearance startling her at first, yet dissipated quickly as she came to quickly realize he would do her no harm, her hands reaching out to stroke the side of his muzzle and cheek, never patting him on the head like an ignorant child or crooning at him about how he was such a good little dog, her smile given to him enough to make his heart stop.

It was the same the night after and the one after that. She never treating him like an animal or a pet, but with respect and dignity, honoring him as the Guardian of the Woods that he was rather than some scruffy mutt. Slowly, the dog demon came to expect these visitations, even desire them, ensuring that he was always near the calm river where he had first encountered her, the place she routinely came too.

Their first meeting was not so much introductions and smiles, more so of surprises and snarling. His keen nose had found a human in his woods, something the villagers by the mountain's foot rarely did, which told him this was either some local idiot who wandered into the woods or a traveler hoping to take a shortcut through the mountain pass. Moving quickly through the trees, the dog made his way to the river, his eyes searching for his human trespasser, vowing to spare none that passed though his boarders unquestioned.

Hiding in the shadows, the dog looked around and through the trees, his eyes catching the slightest of movement in the water, ears picking up the quiet movement of liquid around a body. Creeping softly towards her, red eyes stared at the pile of neatly folded clothes to the figure in the water, the log dark hair swirling around the body, the face turned upwards as a soft sigh was let out, the figure standing up in the water, her now obviously womanly figure slender yet fully formed as he face stayed upwards to the sky while her body turned towards her kimono, her dark orbs tearing away only to meet the red ones.

Gasping at the sudden intrusion, the young woman had covered herself instinctively, her hands over her breasts as she half turned her body from the dog, fear blooming in her eyes as the creature began to snarl. Swallowing what nerves she could the girl opened her mouth, the canines snapping at her to remain silent, her body jumping back at the sudden ferocity.

"Y-you are Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, yes?" she started again, despite the warning the dog had given her moments before, telling him that she was either extremely brave or extremely stupid, "Pl-please, let me live. I-I promise you, I won't come back, I-I didn't know this river was yours, pl-please forgive me."

The creature she had dubbed Sesshomaru stared at her, growling softly; mercy had never been in his nature, he had disregarded this as an unnecessary emotion that would only hold him back in the long run. She, however, was asking him for it, and for once he was willing to give it to this beauty, her untouched innocence enticing and calling to his senses. His paws remained touching the fabric of her kimono, baring her from leaving unless she should choose to disregard all modesty and run to the village naked.

"Please," she asked him again in her melodiously sweet voice, now shaking slightly out of fear, "please let me go, I'll never disturb you again."

Slowly, the dog demon ceased his growling, his form backing away from her clothes as he watched her with glaring eyes, relief flooding into hers while she moved to retrieve her clothes from in front of him, the long garb covering her forms as she slid it on with her back to him, the obi tied with swift hands around her slim midsection while simultaneously keeping the creature out of the corner of her eye. Finishing swiftly, the young woman turned and bowed to him, a hasty but sincere thank you passed her lips before she practically ran from him, her slim form disappearing through the trees, the dog demon scoffing slightly before he too turned to make his exit, the gleam in the grass catching his eyes.

Moving to the sparkle, Sesshomaru saw that it was a jeweled comb, exquisitely designed yet hardly ostentatious, an oddity on a young woman such as she considering nothing else of her indicated that she had money; her outfit, while clean, had been patched and was still torn in places, the small scratches she had on her hands told him that she worked with them, though not in the sun as was evident by her pale skin. She was either a thief with a very particular taste for that particular jeweled comb, or it held a heritage for her.

In either event, the dog demon figured she'd be back for it, even after promising not to. Picking up the treasure gently with his teeth, Sesshomaru moved from her bathing spot to the seclusion of the forest, knowing that so long as he kept the comb, she would come back, something he would allow until he grew bored of looking at her face.

True to his prediction, she returned the next night, her eyes weary of his, brown eyes searching for both the imposing white creature and her mother's treasure, the only relic she would ever have of the woman. Unaware to her senses, the red eyes she so hoped to avoid were watching her with keen interest, watching her muscles shift as she sat down to search for her missing item, her slender fingers testing the grass for a chance that it had been buried somewhere.

She repeated the fruitless search for many more nights after it, each becoming more and more desperate as she would quietly begin to sniffle and cry when she could not find it, the dog demon worrying slightly that she would become so frustrated with her lack of results she would give up her endeavor and never show him her face again. On a particular night where the moon had almost vanished in shadow, the young woman had sat down and begun to cry quietly, her hand on her cheek as quiet murmuring of apologies to her mother reached the sensitive ears of the demon as he approached her silently, the girl only becoming aware of his presence when he fell into her peripheral vision.

Sliding away from him in shock, the woman stared at him with tearstained eyes, the brown eyes wide in shock as he stood in front of her, the jeweled comb held in his mouth unknown to her.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru," she stammered quietly, shock on her face replaced with sadness, "I'm so sorry, I know I can't ask for forgiveness twice and I know I've promised not to come back here but," she swallowed thick, sniffing slightly, "I-I lost my mother's comb and it's the only thing I had left of her, I just, I just-" she began to cry once more, "I just wanted it back, I'm so sorry, please accept my apology, please…"

A woofing sound brought her head up to look at the dog in front of her, the creature stepping towards her calmly as he stuck his mouth out towards her, her hands shakily sticking out to the beast as was what he wanted, his jaws opening above the palm to drop the beautiful comb into it, her eyes widening as the jewels gleamed in the moon, her mouth gaping slightly before she smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how can I ever-"

Her sentence was stopped when she saw the animal had left her alone, her eyes looking around in hopes of finding him hiding in and amongst the trees, the pristine white fur nowhere to be found as she looked into the inky darkness. Cradling her treasure tenderly in her hands, the young woman stood to leave, her eyes looking back into the darkness of the woods.

"Thank You, Lord Sesshomaru," she called to the woods, unsure of whether or not the demon in the forest could hear her as she took to the path back to her home, the comb held tenderly in her hands.

A from moved from behind the tree, his dog's muzzle and fur replaced with handsome features and soft skin coupled with silken hair, his now amber eyes watching her leave his woods, the tall and muscled form leaning against the strong trunk.

"You're Welcome, young woman."

His next day had been consumed with thoughts of her, her slender form, beautiful smile, and the pure expressions that she showed him, a stranger by all accounts yet she was so openly honest about herself it threw him a little, yet was did not go unwelcome.

His night was greeted with both a new moon and a now recognisable scent, his mind spinning as to why she was still here, not that he particularly minded her presence, it had become soothing to him, her scent almost lulling and relaxing. He had found her by the river bank where they first met, a small handful of flowers nestled in the crook of her arms as she approached the cherry tree next to the flowing water.

Stepping towards her, Sesshomaru saw her curious eyes look around for something, her face smiling beautifully when he approached her, her hand on the tree for support as she kneeled to his level, the flowers in her other hand held out to him.

"This is just my way of thanking you again for my mother's comb," she told him kindly, placing the yellow and pink flowers on the ground in front of him, "I cannot do enough for you to show my appreciation for what you've done, I hope there is some way I can repay your kindness."

Rin continued to smile as the dog approached her, his eyes wandering her form as he took tentative steps towards her, only pausing when she extended her hand to him, his body ready to snap at her delicate fingers should she begin patting him like some sort of dog. To his amazement, the woman only stroked his cheek, her hands running from his jaw down to the twin stripes that rested on the side of his face, the fingertips applying the gentlest of pressure. Too soon for him, she stood up, her face still showing him the most angelic smile.

"If you don't mind," she asked, "may I came back tomorrow night?"

Rin felt unsurprised by the fact that the creature looking up at her actually nodded in response to her question, the intelligence the animal showed in its eyes coupled with the amount of respect the village gave him was enough to tell her that he was more than just a dog in the woods, the rumors and fear the people had told her that he was a demon, a creature one should never cross nor trifle with.

"Thank you, Master Sesshomaru," she told him bowing respectively to him before she turned to leave. "By the way," she called over her shoulder, "my name is Rin, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Over the months, the young woman had come and gone as she pleased in the thick woods, no longer asking for permission to come the next day, the dog lord treading so dangerously as to accept her arrival, the few short hours they spend together something that became routine to him, he unable to relax until he saw her slight form or caught a whiff of her tempting scent. From thick snow to blinding sun she would come without fail, she either chatting endlessly about some trivial subject or choosing to remain silent, neither one irritating the dog demon that kept her company on her walks through the woods.

There were times she had fallen asleep leaning against a tree, her defences dropped as he took guard over her, ever vigilant while she would sleep on in peace, her eyes shut calmly as her hair would splay behind her against the forest floor, her lips parted as she slept deeply. On occasion, the dog demon would shift, becoming as close to as humanly as he could, his other worldly beauty destroying any hope he had of blending in with the others of her kind, pointed ears, marked face, and powerful aura made it obvious just exactly what he was. Lowering himself to sit beside her, his long fingers would gently touch her face and hair, brushing offending locks away from her cheeks, the fingertips touching the smooth skin in the process.

Over the time she had come to visit, he had fallen for her; an imperial demon that had loathed her species to the point of barring any and all from his territory had begun to desire her, a frail human that looked as though she could shatter at the slightest gust of wind.

Her fragility became apparent during one of her many travels home, Sesshomaru had taken the other direction to curl himself up for a quick rest before he intended to patrol his boarders, the direction of the wind telling him nothing of concern, how very wrong he was when a scream tore through the stillness of the night, his heart feeling as though it had stopped when he recognized the voice, the smell of her blood catching his nose as the wind shifted, wolves intermingled with smell of her blood and tears.

He had never run so fast in all his life, his body shifting to gain more speed as he took on his human form, silver hair flying behind him as he ran towards her scent, screams and whimpers torn from her lips told him that she still lived, that she was still fighting for her life. Flying towards her at a blinding pace, Sesshomaru came to the path she took home, his feet barely touching the dirt as he rounded the corner, his eyes widening at the sight that befell him.

Rin had been forced to the ground, shreds of her kimono dotted the path coupled with splatters of her blood, the girl struggling fruitlessly against the pack of brown wolves that horribly outnumbered her, their muzzles stained with her as they bit and tore at her exposed flesh, the young woman's face streaked with tears as she screamed and begged for mercy, for help, for him

Red scored the vision of the dog demon as he launched himself at the pack, the monsters to focused on the young woman to notice the deadly aura that approached them until he had backhanded over half of them off of the young woman, the remaining stopping to look up at the now furious demon, his claws crackling as he snarled down at them, his hand descending upon the shocked animals, killing as many as he could with one stroke.

The remaining pack that had recovered from his initial blow launched themselves at Sesshomaru in vengeance for their fallen comrades, the dog demon slaughtering them effortlessly with one hand, his body never leaving Rin's side as she curled into a small ball, her own body too weak to do anything as she whimpered in pain.

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru turned from the fallen animals to her, his body dropping to his knees as he hovered over her, his eyes widening at the sight of her shivering body. Teeth marks marred her once flawless flesh and pieces of her kimono that weren't scattered about the path were stained in her blood, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath, tears flowing down her pale cheeks as she sobbed relentlessly.

"Se-Sessh-Sesshomaru," she sobbed weakly, her face still turned away from his as she shivered helplessly, the dog demon freezing when he heard her name pass her lips.

He had never shown her his human form, his fear that she would panic and run too great, thus the girl only knew his dog-like appearance. Reaching a hand towards her, his fingers gently stroking a bitten arm made her shudder slightly, her head trying to turn towards him, her body weakening from the lack of adrenalin flowing through her body. Slowly, her lithe form felt lifted off the ground and into the warmth of strong arms, her head lolling for a moment before a hand supported her head.

Struggling, the young woman opened her eyes and looked up at the man who had saved her, her brown orbs bleary and unfocused as she stared into Sesshomaru's handsome face, a small smile passing her lips before she slipped into unconsciousness, her eyelids falling shut and her body relaxing.

Panic settled in before he heard her latent breathing, the wounds not as deep as he feared but enough to cause her pain for several days, even with human treatment and her outfit was far beyond repair, not that anyone would want to re-wear a blood-stained kimono.

The dog demon had carried her back to the village, slipping outside of his boarders to return her to her home, his hands swiftly bandaging her injuries, the woman twitching slightly at the pain, soothing words from his lips calming her body, his hands far gentler than her could ever thought possible as he treated the bites, the woman staying unconscious throughout the entire procedure. Covering her in a blanket on her bed, Sesshomaru found it hard to leave her side, her crying had since ceased but she looked to still be in pain.

It took five painstakingly long days for Rin to move without wincing, the dog demon reverting to his beast form to watch over the village, her small hut always kept in his sight, his heart pounding when she seemed to fair no better than when he left her. It took a week and a half for her to finally have the strength to make it out of her home and only a little longer for her to brave the path through the forest, a small bushel of flowers tucked into her arms.

She had greeted him with a timid smile, the dog demon amazed that she had the courage to brave the forest once more after what had happened to her, half of him wanting her to leave and never return, he never wanted this to happen to her again, never wanted her to be hurt because of his carelessness while the other half of him desperately wanted to see her again, see her smiling and laughing when he was around.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," she told him kindly, placing the flowers in front of him, "I'm sorry it's been a while, I haven't been at my best, though I'm sure you know that."

Sesshomaru lay beside her after she slowly sat on her knees, his eyes looking towards the young woman, her body draped in the kimono he had left for her, the colours complimenting her still pale skin, the marks left from the wolves still a pinkish hue, each bite feeling as though it was tearing at him.

"I'm sorry to worry you," she told him softly, her hands braving to gently stroke his head and ears, "I'm better now, I promise. I blacked out I'm afraid, but I still remember somebody saving me, I wish to thank them."

Extending the flowers to him, Rin placed them gently by his front paws, "is it too much to ask for you to give these to him? I just want to thank him for saving me, though I don't think these will be enough."

Sesshomaru felt a slight twinge of pain at her words, she obviously hadn't recognized him though he hadn't given her any reason for her too, he was always in dog form around her, never in human. Still, she had wanted to thank the man who had saved her, unknowing that her saviour was sitting beside her, her hands rubbing his ears lovingly.

That night was the first time he fell asleep in her lap, the stress keeping him awake the past week or two fading as he inhaled her scent, the calming aroma coupled with the massaging of his ears lulling him to sleep, red irises closing under white lids while the woman sang quietly to the stars and to him.

* * *

The sun had sank below the horizon when the creature made it to the river bank where the woman sat, the full silver moon had bathed her in its light, her back to him as she stared down at her hands, the scent of salty tears reached his nose as he softly approached her, his eyes looking over at her beautiful tear stained face, her glistening eyes staring down at her mother's jeweled comb before rising to meet his, her lips pulling into a sad smile.

"Hello," she greeted softly, her hands wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry about looking like this in front of you, it's just…hard."

The demon cocked his head to the side unsure of what she meant, willing her to press on.

"I'm sorry," she murmured once more, "but this will be the last time I can see you."

Sesshomaru froze at her words, his heart feeling as though someone had pierced him with a thousand needles, his jaw slacking even in his dog form.

Rin broke in a fresh round a soft sobs before she forced herself to press on.

"A man came to the village today, seeking a bride, for some reason, he wants me. He's coming back tomorrow and I'll – I'll never be able to come back. This time tomorrow, I'll be a married woman."

Sesshomaru approached her slowly, his eyes widening as she continually cried her heart out to him, her face covered by her hands.

"I'm sorry," she hiccoughed, "I-I don't want this, I don't love him, I-I just want to stay here, with you, forever-"

"Then do so."

Rin turned in surprise to the voice, the dog she had come to know had been replaced by an other worldly beauty, his piercing amber eyes looking down at her while silken hair hung down his back, his marked face, while normally impassive, looked saddened, almost pleading while he took a few tentative steps towards her.

"Y-you," she stammered quietly, her body backed against the tree as she stared up at him, her jaw slacked in shock, "you're the one who-"

The demon nodded his head slowly, hoping, wishing that she would relax, the fear in her body making him agitated with each passing second.

"Yes," he responded in his deep baritone, the rich timber almost resonating in her while her heart rate slowed, the shock on her face slipping off as she bleated out a small laugh.

"I should have known," she murmured looking up at him with glistening eyes, "I should have known you were Lord Sesshomaru, what a fool you must think I am."

Sesshomaru watched as a new wave of tears poured relentlessly out of her eyes, the girl crying openly tearing fresh wounds in his heart.

"I don't think you a fool," he told her calmly, stepping slowly towards the young woman, "I think you beautiful and kind, you are no fool, Rin."

The young woman looked up at the demon as he dropped to his knees, his long fingered hand sliding under her own to stroke her tear-stained cheeks, her eyes surprised by his both his words and actions.

"You have visited me daily while asking for nothing in return," he told her softly, his thumb wiping away remnants of her crying.

"I-I don't want anything," she told him quietly, "I-I was happy with you, that's all."

"I know," he replied, "as I was with you; but now, I wish to repay you for your kindness. I will permit you to live here, with me, for as long as you wish."

Rin simply gaped at him, her eyes widening at his sentiment, her throat too thick to speak as she tried to from words that didn't make her sound fool hardy or selfish.

"However, there is one condition," he pressed, his face leaning towards hers.

"Wh-what," she asked worriedly, her eyes searching his for an answer.

"Be mine."

The young woman stared blankly at the beautiful creature in front of her, wondering if she had actually heard what he had said, her mouth gaping slightly while she tried to find her own words.

"What-what did you-"

"I've asked you to be mine," he murmured, "stay with me, be my mate, bear my pups, be mine."

Rin felt frozen at his words, his request making her heart freeze, deep brown eyes widening. Her hands unconsciously reaching to touch the hand stroking her cheek; she barely knew the man in front of her, she had only met him once and even then she had been unconscious, at the same time however, he was the demon whom she had spent most of her recent days with, the compassion he showed her was his, the comfort and enjoyment she felt in his presence was the same as the creature leaning towards her, the eyes, though different colours, were the same in the way they looked at her, the way they searched her eyes and body for answers.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, "I would be honored to be with you, but do you truly want me?"

"What do you mean," he asked her softly, "you are beautiful and caring, kind and honest, it is no surprise to me that that man desires you as I do."

The alabaster skin flushed at his words, no one had called her that in all her years, her heart constricting at his words.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, "I-I know nothing about pleasing a man, I don't know if I can be all you want."

"As long as you are yourself," he murmured against her lips, her own eyes fluttering shut as he brushed up against her mouth, "you will be everything I need."

Rin felt fire ignite under skin when their lips touched, her tears slowing until they ceased entirely, the man pressing against her lips the only thing she was feeling, her heart full and elated as she timidly wrapped her arms around his neck, Sesshomaru pressing into her eagerly, parting only to take in a lungful of air, his breath coming in pants before he took to her lips once more, his hands moving unconsciously to the sides of her waist, his fingers sliding up the material of her kimono, the fabric slipping off her shoulders, exposing her milky shoulders to his wandering view.

"Rin," he told her, breaking their kiss to look into her dark brown depths, "do not worry about pleasing me, I will be satisfied so long as you are mine."

The woman flushed at his words, her breath suddenly coming in gasps as his lips found their way to her jaw line, Sesshomaru kissing down the pale flesh, nipping and sucking at her throat, soft moans slipping from her lips as his hands found their way to the sash around the middle of her waist, the fingers tugging at the bow that held her kimono, the obi slipping out of its knot to loosen around her middle, the garment concealing herself from him similarly loosening, his lips following the path of her collarbone to the curves of her body, his hand sliding into the folds of her clothing, the young woman gasping at the sudden exposure.

Sesshomaru pulled back from her, confusion evident in his amber eyes as the woman gripped the edges of her fabric, pulling the kimono tighter around her body, embarrassment flushing in her cheeks.

"Do not feel ashamed around me," Sesshomaru murmured in her ear, his hand on her covered arm, the other tilting her chin to look up at him, "I want to see you, touch you, feel you."

The young woman shuddered at his words, her hands relaxing on the material slightly before his own large hands covered hers, his mouth kissing hers before he gently trailed his lips down her body, the kimono slowly sliding off her body, her breasts exposed to his hungering eyes, the chest heaving at their devious antics, the blush falling on her face as she turned her eyes away from him, his hands slipping down the sides of her body.

"Beautiful," he murmured, "you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in all my long years of living."

Brown eyes flickered towards his amber ones, a hand sliding under to capture her cheek to turn her face fully to him, the blush on her face prevalent in the silver moon's light.

"I do not lie," he told her brushing his lips against hers, "you are truly the most stunning woman whom I have ever seen."

"Th-thank you," the girl stammered, her eyes closing as he pressed his lips to hers once more, a small moan slipping out from the back of her throat as she felt his tongue side into her mouth, touching and tasting her with vigour, her own muscle sliding against his timidly, her hands sliding up the sides of his face while her body was gently pushed down to the ground, the demon now towering over her while the robe covering her body began to slip off it.

The demon pulled back from her to stare at her exposed form, the body far more enticing than in his first few memories of her bathing, her skin so much softer than in his dreams, yet he never imagined that she would respond to his touch in such an enticing manner, her mouth sighing and moaning as he stroked her flesh, his hands finding her curves while she hummed in delight. His amber eyes roamed her body, taking on every line, every curve, every muscle of her body as it moved to his hand.

She was glorious, her pale skin illuminated in the moon's glow while her beautiful face had turned red from the attention he had given her. Lowering his lips to her body, Sesshomaru began to kiss and suckle at her firm mound of flesh, his tongue flicking an erect nipple, the woman moaning loudly at his ministrations, her hands sliding down his back to grip the armor and kimono he wore, her hands clutching at the material while she arched into him.

Smirking into her, his own obi slid off his body with a swift tug, the armor falling off after it, his hands reluctantly pulling away from her body to take off the patterned robe that adorned his torso, his muscular chest exposed to Rin's now lustful eyes, her orbs trailing with interest down his defined abs and toned chest. Leaning over her, his mouth began resuming his actions, rolling her breasts in his mouth while his fingers began to play with her folds, her wetness heightening his senses and driving his own need for her further, his tongue and mouth finding their path downwards, further south until his mouth met his hand, his tongue delving into her, tasting and teasing her.

"_Sess-ah-hah,"_ Rin moaned, her body unconsciously arching into him, his long fingers holding onto her hips as he enjoyed the forbidden nectar he had long since denied himself, the essence tasting far better than he could ever fantasize, the sounds passing her lips driving his own need for her further.

She was close, he could tell that much about her, the volume of her cries only increasing as he continued, the fire he ignited under her skin an inextinguishable flame, not unlike the one under his own flesh as he removed his tongue from within her, his boots slowly kicked off along with his hakama, his straining manhood finally released from the confines of his pants, his hand meanwhile stroking her cheek, her panting lips turned towards him as she looked up with lust covered eyes, her hands sliding up the broad muscles of his back while their lips met in unison, the dog demon settling between her hips.

"Don't worry," the demon told her, whispering into her ear, "I will make you feel better than you ever have."

"Even better than when I'm with you?" she asked innocently, the smile curling on the demon's lips one that made his already beautiful face even more so.

"Unquestionably," he told her, his hand sliding down her body, flowing down her lines, "though I warn you, this will not be painless at first."

"I trust you," she whispered, her hand sliding down the back of his head as she stroked him tenderly, her other hand sliding up his defined chest.

His lips claimed hers once more as he slowly slid into her, her tightness and warmth tugging at the few fine strings of control he had left, holding himself back so as not take her forcefully; he wanted this to be mutual in pleasure, mutual in the euphoria they were to receive.

Whimpers passed her lips as she felt his girth slide into her, her body unconsciously tightening around him, a strangled groan was heard from above her as the amber eyes rolled shut, her body making him feel sensations he never knew existed much less could feel. Shuddering in her, Sesshomaru eased himself further inside of her, taking care not to tear her fragile frame.

His mouth covered hers tenderly, lips taking care to treat her as royalty, a twinge of guilt budding his chest before he sharply tore through her, her muffled scream torn from the back of her throat as the scent of her rich virgin blood reached his nose. Breaking apart from her, the demon looked down at her with uncertainty in his eyes, the girl's own brown orbs squeezed shut as she tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall from the pain she felt when he tore through her, taking her, claiming her.

A warm muscle slid up the side of her face, his tongue clearing off the remnants of the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"This is the worst you will feel tonight," her lover promised her in a soothing voice, "I will make you see the heavens, my mate."

Rin shuddered in delight at the thought of becoming his mate, to be bound to him for an eternity or longer thrilled her; the demon she trusted intimately over the span of a year or less was one she would have no regrets being bound too.

Sliding out of her, Rin steadied herself as her inexperienced flesh adjusted to the sensation anew, the feeling no longer painful but odd, her body adjusting to his girth only in time before he pulled out of her, his hips snapping forward swiftly, the partner beneath him screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain. The dog demon began to set a steady and rhythmic pace for the two of them, his new mate moaning as he eagerly thrust into her, her cries and body driving him to his pinnacle, the this thread of control he had left in him snapping when he heard her beg for more, her nails digging into his broad back muscles as he continually drove himself into her.

Rin felt the coil in her body tighten as her climax neared, the unsettling fire under her flesh perfectly match by his, her hands clawing at his arms and shoulder blades as she felt her chest heave from exertion, her body now slick with sweat as she moved with him, her body akin to a taunt bow as she arched from the feelings he gave her. The demon growled above her, his fangs digging into her neck his bite marking her as his, her walls tightening around him as she climaxed, screaming his name to the stars as she came.

He was quick to follow, the demon spilling his seed inside his new lover, his mouth releasing her to call her name as she did his, the two of them left panting, spent, and flushed face as the moon reflected of their slick bodies, amber eyes staring back into the half-lidded brown ones, Sesshomaru sliding out of her, the woman beneath him whimpering at the loss of contact while his body came to hover over hers, his hands stroking her cheeks.

"Sleep, mate," he murmured soothingly to her, "I will be here when you wake, this I promise you."

Rin nodded softly as she took him at his word, her eyes fluttering shut while her dark hair remained spilt on the ground, bruised and parted lips relaxing to deep breaths while her marked chest rose in her slumber, the dog demon wishing to follow her, his love, but held back, her body lifted in his arms while their clothes were gathered in a pile, his form taking them swiftly from the river's bank to his domain, his palace.

* * *

Soft groans and stirrings emanated from the tender lips of the angelic woman, her body wincing from the slight pain while she woke, dark orbs looking around the bright room, her surroundings unfamiliar as the last thing she remembered of her night was falling asleep by the dog demon she had long since considered her closest friend, her body shifting as she became aware of where she was. Lifting her head, Rin felt the kimono she was draped in, rich silks very much unlike her old ones, the material flowing through her hands as though it were water, her eyes wide as she watched the white material fall through her fingers.

The woman sitting up took in the view from the sliding door, the sun pilfering through the trees to wash over her body, draping her in its golden light as she rose from her bed, the garb on her body held together by her slender hands as she approached the edge, a railing guarding her from the outside world as she looked down at the view from above. The palace seemed to be carved into the mountain face itself, several trees barely reaching the height she was at while others only seemed to just reach them, her mouth agape at the stunning view she was presented with.

"You've awoken."

The voice startled her, her head turning to face the demon that stood watching her with interest, his own muscular body draped in rich silks in a similar fashion to hers.

"My Lord," she mumbled, bowing to him lowly while his approaching feet alerted her.

"Rin," he told her softly, his finger under her chin as he forced her to stand up straight and look at him, "you never need call me 'Lord' again. You are my mate, my equal, my lover."

The young woman felt her heart soar at his testament, her face smiling beautifully to his as he pressed his body to hers, her hands sliding up the covered muscles.

"I'm yours," Rin murmured to him, "yours for as long as you want me."

"Then you are mine," he told her, "for eternity."

* * *

**Thank You all for the watches, it really makes me happy ^^ I am trying to get the other stories updated as quickly as possible for you all, but I'm slaking harder than I should**

**Loves you all**


End file.
